


Day And Night

by Spellcast



Category: Phandom
Genre: Fantasy, From past lives, Im bad at this, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, day and night au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellcast/pseuds/Spellcast
Summary: Day and Night don't mix, so they say. They make a horrid gray, they say. They're opposites, they say. But doesn't that make it all the sweeter?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I. AM. PHAN.

Day, a lovely man, so they say. He has lovely raven black hair and sparkling blue eyes. They say if you look closely, there's gold and green scattered inside the baby blue. His pale skin is lightly freckled, and his hands are slim. They say the man never holds a grudge, and that is why he was chosen as Day, as Life, as Sensibility. Unfortunately, the man died young. The rumors say he lived a rough life. One he wish not to speak of. They say he loves everyone, everything, and anything. Even someone who opposes him, spiritually, but not personally.

Night, a quiet man, as is said. He has curly brown hair and dark eyes that seem to sparkle with the stars as they moved. His light skin matchinghis slim stature, and his hand gentle. At least, gentle for a beast of the night. They say he was innocent at first. But has been tortured, lied to, torn apart. He ceases the rumors told, for he shall not speak of the past. It's said he closes everyone out, everyone but the brightest person he'd ever met. Someone who shines like the sun in the morning, or the stars at night. 

You could say the men loved each others company, loved to talk. But the rumors say that they despise each other, yell constantly, hed no warning of anger.

But, those are just rumors, now aren't they?

What if these men could tell the story? But, tell it they shall!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold and Black, who knew?

Day would work till he was tired, he'd keep the sun in the sky till he had to lower it from his lack of strength. After he lowered the sun and huffed the clouds away, he watched Night do his job. He watched the man carve the moon and place the stars. He watched Night with great interest, every night, everytime. 

Day would talk with Night a lot, they seemes inseparable, until they had to leave, had to work, had to do what they must. But a peculiar afternoon left them both wondering...

Day hung the hot yellow star in the bright blue sky, huffing with exautigtion and content. He floated to a cloud, the fluffed objects floating megerly in the ocean of sky. Day closed hus eyes once he sat, letting the co sun comfort him.

"How do you stand all this light?" A small voice puffed, catching Day's attention, "Night! I didn't think you'd be awake!" 

The darker Lifter chuckled, "I'm always awakw, you twat!" Day smiled at Night, "Should’ve guessed!" He laughed.

"Didn’t take you for a lazy lift." Night commented as Day leaned back on the cloud.

Day snickered, "Didn't take you for someone that gies outside!" 

"Says the boy that burns in the sun!" Night retorted 

"Touche, Night!" Day laughed.

"Call me Dan." Night whispered, catching Day's attention.

"Well, Danny boy! Call me Phil!" Day laughed.

"Never ever call me Danny boy, that's weird," He looked around, "Philly!" 

Both males giggled and burst out laughing. But, time passes, and soon the sun must set. Phil and Dan must say their goodbyes and they go back to work.

"I had fun, Dan! Bye!" Phil pecked Dan's check enthusiastically and zoomed off, out of site.

Night touched his cheek and blushed a crimson black shade. "Holy shit." He whispered and smiled. Night continued his job in content and joy.

A rumor isn't a rumor without something to go off of.


End file.
